starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Глава государства
Глава государства — титул, присваиваемый лидеру государства/правительства Альянса за восстановление Республики, Альянса свободных планет, Новой Республики и Галактического Альянса (хотя должностные обязанности менялись с каждым правительственным изменением). В связи с противоречивой историей Императора Палпатина и его наследия, титул Верховного Канцлера не был возрожден в Новой Республике. Полномочия Новая Республика в ранге главы государства.]] Официально глава государства был Президент Сената и гражданский главнокомандующий войсками Альянса (позже Объединёнными силами обороны Новой Республики). Должность имела несколько наименований: «президент» в средствах массовой информации, «глава государства» для правительственных учреждений, а также несколько вариаций на основе перевода с основного. При обращении к главе государства, как правило, обращались глава, например, глава Фей'лия. Глава выступал в качестве главного советника Временного Совета Новой Республики. Глава государства избирался количеством голосов в «пятьдесят процентов плюс один» Сената Новой Республики. Если глава государства «выходил из строя» в связи с внешними причинами или умирал, председатель Совета Министров выбирал временного главу из следующего числа: любой бывший глава государства, нынешний государственный министр или любой бывший государственный министр. Этот человек выступал в качестве временного главы государства до возвращения нынешнего главы или же пока Сенат не изберёт нового. Глава государства мог быть отозван большинством голосов Сената по предъявлении ходатайства о выражении вотума недоверия большинством в Правящем Cовете, или Внутреннего Cовет, или четверти членов Сената. Выборы главы государства могут быть заблокированы единогласным решение Правящего Совета. На практике же Правяий Совет мог аннулировать выборы и инициировать отзыв Главы государства для любого кандидата, предложенного и утвержденного Правящим Советом, но он вероятно, всё же будет избран Сенатом. Правящий Совет состоял из председателей шести Сенатских советов и председателя Сената (Главы государства). Глава государства имел право выбрать любого члена Правящего Совета для осуществления полномочий главы в Сенате во время своего отсутствия в этом органе. В отличие от Галактической Республики в Новой Республике глава государства не имел ограничения срока своих полномочий: Мон Мотма служила в этой должности в течение четырнадцати лет, а Лея Органа Соло — двенадцати лет. Галактический Альянс , бывший рыцарь-джедай и тёмный лорд ситов.]] В Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов, глава государства дистанцировался от Сената в попытке создания более эффективной системы сдержек и противовесов в правительстве, чем в Новой Республике. Предыдущая бюрократическая власть Сената была ограничена и глава получил исключительные полномочия для выполнения повседневных дел через канцелярию главы государства. В ведение главы государства входили Силы обороны Галактического Альянса, Новый орден джедаев и другие гражданские ведомства. В первые годы существования Галактического Альянса, начальник штаба оказывал помощь в управлении Высшим Советом в составе которого были как не-джедаи, так и джедаи. Тем не менее после Роевой войны джедаи удалили себя и Высший Совет был распущен. В свою очередь, глава государства советовал Консультативный Совет, хотя консультативный совет не являлся руководящим советом. Появления *''Tales from the New Republic'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''The Other'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' }} Источники *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Категория:Политические титулы Категория:Альянс повстанцев Категория:Главы государства Галактический Альянс Категория:Главы государства Новая Республика